Without A Mission
by AlavarMarie
Summary: Years after Obito died, Kakashi is still haunted by memories, he can usually block them by going on missions, but what happens when there are no missions left? -  First fanfic - rated T to be safe


_Kakashi sighed softly his body hurt from his mission, but he was ready for another. He use to be able to load up on missions and not have time to think about his sore muscles, but this time it wasn't possible, things were slow. He shifted in his bed Iruka's body draped along his own naked form. Slowly Kakashi stroked his hair he couldn't sleep, he had been laying there for nearly three hours now, unwilling to move and risk waking his lover. Sighing softly he lifted his head onto the pillow and shut his eyes once again_

You're back!" Iruka chimed sweetly.

"Hm?" Kakashi had to double take and make sure he was the one being spoken to. "Yeah," he said softly. "They didn't need me anymore," he added.

"Oh, well i'll make you something to eat then," Iruka said and ran off before Kakashi could stop him.

Kakashi was sitting at the table, his bod barely touched as Iruka started cleaning the table.

I wish you would eat something," The brunette whispered from the sink.

It took Kakashi a moment to respond. "I'm sorry" he whispered and got up.

"Kakashi... What's wrong?" he asked quitely.

Kakashi didn't respond and there was a loud crashing sound behind Kakashi at the sink, he didn't need to turn around to know what happened.

"Kakashi! Talk to me!" Iruka leaded. "What is wrong! Why wont you talk-"

Kakshi started walking again. "No," was all he said

Iruka yelled at him as he left, but Kakshi didn't turn back. He walked to the training grounds needing a chance to breathe. He rested his head against a stone and closed his eyes.

_Kakashi was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking rather bored. He shifted his weight onto his side as he looked at the half asleep figure on the ground._

"_Oi,! Uchiha!" he called kicking his foot softly._

"_Kakashi?" he questioned softly. The ninja looked upat him through the goggles and shifted. "What time is it?" he grumbled gettign up._

"_Time for you to go back to the academy if you think it is alright to sleep in the woods," Kakashi said coolly._

_Obito laughed and got up. "Fine, he said with a smile. He jumped up and moved to his team mate's side. "Are you going to treat me to Rame?" he asked innocently._

"_No," Kakashi said lowly_

"_Please?" Obito insisted._

_Kakashi growled and started walking wih the Uhiha while obito rbled aobut something that Kakashi didn't exactly care about. He licked his lips trying to focuse on where they were headed, and not the annoying voice beside him._

"_Kakashi."_

_His name caght his attention. "Yeah?" he asked softly. "What is it Obito?" he sked turning back to his teem made. He was suddenly caught off gurd by a set of lips pressed against his own. He moaned softly at the invating tonue against his own, tasting and teasing him. Obito stepped away blushing._

"_O-Obi-"_

"_I love you Kakashi," Obito whispered._

Kakashi woke from his dream roughly, panting. He glanced to the man in his bed, who stired gently and sat up. The raven haired man yawned and glanced at him.

"Kakashi?"

The voice sent chills up his spine, his lover's voice was surreal.

"I'm alright," he whispered back.

The other man wraped his arms around Kakashi. "You were fighting me in your sleep," he whispered. "Again."

"It was just a bad dream."

"The same one?"

"No, this time it went a little further and instead of you just being hurt you were-"

he turned to Obito only to see the limp body in the bed beside him. Both men and the bed were coated in blood.

_Kakashi yelled loudly flying forwad knocking Iruka off of him. Ituka scrambled up back onto the bed. _

"_Kakashi!" he paniced grabbing the man's upper arm. "Shh~" he coaxed stroking his hair. "It was just a bad dream," he whispered._

"_Iruka," Kakashi was starting to cry._

"_Sh~ Just o back to sleep," and with that Iruka lowered Kakashi to the bed and the silver haired ninja buried himself in Iruka's arms._

_It seemed like so long ago he had lost Obito. Yet, this same time every year he was haunted by all the memories of him. What could have been, what should have been. But it was gone now, he had to go on._

_Kakashi didn't shut his eyes, and he didn't go back to sleep._


End file.
